bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A sudden, new threat
The scanners at the shinigami research institute exploded with readings. Scientists scrambled to find out the cause of the very sudden alarm. "What's been detected?" One researcher demanded. "An Arranncar, possibly espada-class, appearing just outside Kurakura town!." A second researcher replied anxiously, typing at his computer furiously. "I've just sent out an alarm, but there are no available shinigami in the vicinity! Quickly, call up a team-" "That won't be necessary." A curt voice interrupted the researcher, as a black-haired man, Inku Himatsu, captain of the seventh devision in the Gotei 13, walked calmly into the room, carrying his usual book in his hands and a calm look on his face. "I'll go myself, alert the Kido Corps that I'll be needing a senkaimon gate emmidiately." He said, and turned to leave. As he did, though, he bumped into a second man who had intruded, one rarely seen; the captain of the Kidō Corps, Shunketsu, a tall, blond-haired, kind man. "I think I'll tell my men myself, Inku." he stated. "And I'll by going by myself, as well, thank you." He stated curtly. Inku opened his mouth to protest, but Shunketsu simply raised his hand; "Before you object, I wish to inform you that this is one of the few times I get to go out into the frontlines myself. Don't worry, my trusty lieutenant will be with me. Good day, Inku." Shunketsu said, leaving his fellow captain behind as he left the room. Less than an hour later, Shunketsu stepped out of a senkaimon alongside his Lieutenant, Nanashi Hito, both appeared in midair a long way from the ground. "Nanashi, set up a barrier, please. I don't want anyone else involved in this." Shunketsu requested simply. Nanashi nodded, and used Shunpo to move off, getting to his assigned task. "Now...where is this Arrancar?" Shunketsu asked aloud, sensing around for a hollow-like energy. "Above-!" He said suddenly, looking strait up, in just enough time to dodge a blade that would otherwise have gone into his shoulder. It's wielder, a green-haired Arracar, followed the blade emmediately after, descending to a point not far below where Shunketsu appeared. The enemy stopped there, and looked up at Shunketsu with calculating eyes. After a long time of the two just staring at each other, the Arrancar broke the silence; "You're fast, to dodge my Ejecución so fast. I commend you, Shinigami." He said calmly. "However, I wonder, why did you not cut me as I moved past? It would have been all too easy for you if you were able to dodge my attack." Shunketsu looked confused at this statement. He pondered his response for a moment, before looking down at the Arrancar. "That's not my style, my friend, I'm here to see to it that you cause no harm to the human world, not to kill you." He said simply. "I am the Captain of the Kidō Corps, Shunketsu. What is your name? Reffering to you as 'Arrancar' just seems kind of rude to me." He said. "My name is Javier. As for your duty here, I'll have to say that you're wrong, Shinigami. There's no way you'll be able to stop me-UNLESS YOU KILL ME!" He shouted the last words for emphasis, as he revealed the full force of his bright-green spiritual pressure, and launched himself forward, revealing his blade, or rather, battle axe, from before; a silver weapon with a gold trim design resembling stars. He swung the blade out at Shunketsu who, instead of drawing his sword to retaliate, raised his left hand, generating a round shield that blocked the attack, the force of which pushed Javier back slightly. The Kidō captain then instantly raised his second hand, "Shō." He said simply, and Javier was thrown far back, away from Shunketsu. "Tsk." Javier said simply, raising his left hand in turn, firing a fast, Cero-like blast at Shunketsu, a Bala, which was also blocked by the same shield. "You're quite destructive, Javier." Shunketsu said simply, clapping both hands together. As he did, a barrier of sorts formed around his Arrancar opponent, preventing his movement. "Heh, you think this will hold me!?" Javier demanded, once more showing off his spiritual power, shattering the barrier after much effort. Shunketsu stared wide-eyed as his barrier was shattered by the enemy. "Hmm...unique, you have some good power there, not many opponents can break through that barrier, not even some of my fellow captains. I congradulate you, Javier." He said, reverting to his calm expression. "Perhaps I should up the level, hmm?" He suggested, pointing his finger at his opponent. "You're quite good." Javier seemed taken aback by this statement. "Who the hell are you to say shit like that!?" He demanded, raising his blade above his head. "As if i'll let you do that again! I'll just bust you open here and now!" He roared, his Spiritual pressure increasing, seeming to glow outwards in a bright red aura. His axe began to glow, and Shunketsu prepared himself, knowing his opponent was about to perform Ressurecion. "DECIMATE...." Javier began, throwing his axe strait up. However, as it came back down, he didn't grab it. He was too busy staring down at his own blood-stained chest in shock, a hand had suddenly protruded from it, blowing a nice hole through the Arrancar. "W-wha...?" He stammered, turning his head slowly to look behind him. His action was shared by Shunketsu, who turned his attention to the new battler. It looked like a man in his late teens, with black hair, a scarf and jacket, and pants that fit the era. His right arm was going through the back of Javier, and jutting out though his chest perfectly. "Who are you?" Shunketsu asked as calmly as possible. He just pops in through a barrier, and hits the enemy unnoticed. He muses, being careful not to take his eye off the new enemy. "Me?" The youth repeated, his eyes closed. "I'm someone who was passing by...when I noticed the stench of an Arrancar." He finished his sentence in a scowl. "You filthy creature, i'll have you dissapear now, shall I?" He said, opening his eyes, retracting his right hand from Javier, who, without able to so much as scream, exploded brilliantly in a bright green blast. ".....What....Who are you!" Shunketsu demanded more vocally this time around, drawing his sword, "How did you get into the barrier?" "Ah, that....i'm rather good with getting through barriers and such...As for who I am, Shinigami." He said the last word with a tone of hate, as he suddenly appeared in front of Shunketsu. "My name is Asesina Orgullo, you should be thanking me, for killing off your opponent, instead of interrogating me. Such a rude Shinigami." He said, before appearing a bit below, on the ground. "Pray that we don't meet again...Mr. Captain, it might not end so well for you..." He trailed off into a threat, before dissapearing altogether. Shunketsu stood there for a long time before he finally did anything. The entire encounter had happened so fast, he had not been able to properly draw his sword. "What...." He began, after a while. As he stood there, Nanashi reapeared by his side. "Captain...?" The man asked, not sure what had just happened. "We're returning, Nanashi...I have something I want to look up." Shunketsu said, staring off into space. His spiritul pressure, was like a shinigami's, but also like a Hollow's. The captain mused, as a gateway appeared in front of him and his Lieutenant. The two stepped through, and reappeared on the other side within the Kido Corps. headquarters. Nanashi looked at his captain with a confused look, as they stood for a while, Shunketsu deep in thought. "Sir...?" The Lieutenant spoke up after a bit, and Shunketsu snapped to attention. "Ah, sorry, Nanashi, please go about your day as you see fit...as for me, I need to find Sera, there's something I wish to speak with her about..." He trailed off, already walking in the direction of the library. As he passed through the bronze-coated doors, Shunketsu looked around wildly, until he saw his target; a medium-sized woman, with green-blue hair, red eyes and a white dress, who was staring intently at a book. Unlike everyone else in the library and, perhaps, Seireitei itself, she was not a shinigami, but an arrancar. "Sera." He he motioned at her, catching her attention. "Yes, sir?" She responded. "Do me a favor, will you? I need all of the information you have on a shinigami-hallow hybrid, and while you're here, get any documents on the Hougyoku, hollowfication, arrancar, and the various stages of a hybrid, and bring them to my study, understood?" He asked calmly, but a sense of urgency could be heard in his tone. "Yes, sir." Sera replied, in her monotone voice, and began to work. Later that night, after several hours of searching alongside Sera, Shunketsu slammed his fists onto his desk, frightening his assistant somewhat. "Is something wrong, sir?" She asked calmly. Shunketsu scowled as he glared down at the page in front of him, a document some 200 years old, a brief documentation of a now-deceased Shinigami, known as Hideaki, recording his encounter with a powerful enemy. "...An aura like a Shinigami, but so dark, like a hollow's. The creature seemed to have an innate loathing of all things in the world. Before I cut the monster down for good, it returned to a form resembling a shinigami. 'What are you!?' I demanded. 'Me?' It replied, 'I'm a messenger of vengance! A Fukkatsu!' he roared, before becoming dust..." Shunketsu's voice trailed off as his eyes left the page. "Sera...you may go now...I think I'll get some sleep." The captain said, after a long silence. "Yes, sir." Sera said, standing up, and walking out, closing the door behind her. Shunketsu wanted to go to bed. He tried his best to get up from his desk and leave. However, every time he tried, his eyes darted back to the page before him, and at the words of Hideaki. "Fukkatsu....." Category:Story Arcs Category:Chapters Category:kasei Category:shinigami Category:Captains